The present invention relates to an electrical connecting device which is used to connect apparatuses or substrates with a cable and, more particularly, the present invention relates to the protection of a cable for connecting apparatuses or substrates.
Conventionally, an electrical connecting device is used to join a flat conductive wiring, arranged in rows, to a group of connector terminals, using solder or welding. However, with this type of electrical connecting device, it is difficult to make the terminal pitch spacing narrower, to any degree. Therefore, if the number of signal lines becomes great, the problem arises that the connector width expands because of the large number of signal lines and, if the width of the cable increases, the flexibility of the whole body of the cable decreases.
Conventionally, a cable comprises a plurality of parallel wirings covered with synthetic resin or similar coating. However, because the so constructed cable is not shielded, the cable may be subject to effects from static electricity, external electrical noise, and undesirable radiation.
Accordingly, the abovementioned cable is wrapped in a metal casing and, in addition, the use of a cable coated with a synthetic resin is adopted. However, this type of shielded cable, being of multi-layered construction, becomes thick and large, and has the additional problem of lacking flexibility.
In the future, as equipment is made more compact through large scale integration circuitry, and is further intended to handle large numbers of signals, the abovementioned problems become very important.